


"I'm not mad, I'm worried"

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: In which Dean and Cas are arguing like an old married couple (again) and Sam has had enough of both of them, can't they just make out already?





	

«Will there be a time, just _one time_ , when you don't go on a suicide run without even talking to us? They were six of them, with sharp teeth, you should have been killed!» Dean says, no, _yells_ , his voice coming all the way from the War Room to the kitchen where Sam is sitting, drinking a beer.

«Well, I'm sorry if by doing this I saved both your asses long way before those vampires could have killed you, plus I'm an Angel, and you know it won't have affected me» Cas yells back.

«That's not the point. We had the situation under control»

No, they hadn't. They found a case in Lafayette, Louisiana, some distraction from all those British Men of Letters problem and the whole Nephilim thing. Cas had tagged along, wanted to help. Turned out to be a vampire nest, and the brothers were lucky Cas was with them, or they could have been vampire supper by now. The drive back was tense, very tense, and when they entered the bunker Dean exploded. Sam ran into the kitchen to avoid all the "old married couple" thing, something that is happening a lot lately, since Cas killed Billie.

«That's not true and you know it!» Cas says. There's no response from Dean, and Sam knows he is rolling his eyes at the Angel. Then Cas adds, «Why do you even care?»

«Because I love you!» Dean says raising his voice.

Silence.

«Fuckin' finally» Sam mutters under his breath, throwing the empty bottle in the trash can and retiring to his room for some rest.

 

**~{¤¤¤}~**

 

«Because I love you!» Dean yells before he can stop himself. Cas doesn't answer, he just looks at Dean, mouth slightly open.

«Because I love you» Dean repeats, calmer. Now that it's out in the open, may as well confess everything. «I've loved you for a while now, and I will always regret if something happens to you and I couldn't do anything to stop it» he walks closer, «and when I saw all those vamps around you, ready to attack you, to drink your blood, that scared me, even if you're a freakin' Angel, that doesn't stop me to worry about you. I've lost you enough times already» he is now in Cas's personal space.

Cas says nothing, just looks at Dean. Then a small smile tugs at the Angel's lips. He says in a small voice, «You love me?»

«I love you» Dean smiles and places on hand on Cas's hip, «since that time in Purgatory»

Cas smiles wide and puts one hand on the back of Dean's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Dean is taken by surprise, but quickly kisses back, arms going around Cas's middle, bringing him closer. Cas sighs when Dean licks his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and the Angel obliges, allowing Dean to deepen the kiss.

When Dean breaks the kiss for air, resting his forehead on Cas's, the Angel says, «I love you too, you know» he smiles.

Dean smiles wide, he nudges his nose on Cas's and says, «If you even think to do something like that again, I'm gonna hide all your favorite books»

Dean chuckles when Cas punches him on the arm, not so hard to not hurt him. «Try that and I'll smite you»

«No, you won't» Dean says smugly.

Cas gives him a don't-try-me-Dean look and Dean laughs softly before kissing Cas again until the smile returns to his face.


End file.
